


in my dreams

by thishasbeencary



Series: my heart will go on [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Falling In Love, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Social Media, Tumblr, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: The story of how two fanfictions resulted in katsukiforov and therealviknik getting married while Viktor continued to pine hopelessly over Yuuri.





	in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> happy late birthday to yuuri, viktor, and lily. i love all three of them. especially lily, the katsukiforov to my therealviknik. this took Forever but this was going to be the second half of your birthday surprise and then i decided to make it viktor's birthday surprise and then i was late for both
> 
> hi guys welcome to the endless world of iwgdwts side stories. thank you for supporting and loving the original story so much that you made me want this to exist
> 
> you probably could read this without reading iwgdwts but it will make a lot more sense if you read iwgdwts first
> 
> (ty to [lydia](http://lydia-theda.tumblr.com/) for making the formatting nicer i love her she did it on her own time because it was bored and it is so great and means i didn't have to play with html which is always a win)

Yuuri hadn’t agreed to dinner with him, because he had ‘other plans’. Yes, his birthday was coming up in a week and Viktor knew that he had to call home to his family, and, oh yeah, Viktor wasn’t his only friend (or his boyfriend. Unfortunately), but Viktor had really wanted a night that wasn’t him and tumblr. And when he voiced aloud his frustration with the night, Yuri Plisetsky invited himself to dinner. Which Viktor couldn’t refuse because that _was_ better than nothing.

And, look, Viktor loved Yuri, but, well, wrong Yuuri. He had a few hours until Yuri was coming over, though, so tumblr seemed like a good option.

Because Viktor ran a fan blog about himself dating Yuuri. Because Viktor wanted Yuuri _that much_ that he wrote stories about it instead. And the fandom loved them.

But one fan in particular.

Katsukiforov might not be Yuuri, but he was a good alternative. If he wasn’t… you know, on the Internet, and so far away that Viktor was pining helplessly over _two_ men. He didn’t even know what Kat _looked like_ (though, admittedly, because of Kat’s icon of Yuuri and Viktor, he visualized him as Yuuri. He was weak. He admitted it), but he still pined over him. It was ridiculous.

Ridiculous and Viktor couldn’t help himself.

He opened up tumblr, prepared to respond to Kat’s messages from last night (Viktor had fallen asleep while discussing what body part would be best to live without), but then he saw a post from him that changed his plans entirely.

 **katsukiforov:** _hey, i’ve gotta delay that meta i promised for this weekend. some friend surprised me for an early birthday thing, so i don’t actually have… any free time this weekend to write it up :(. i’ll be on still, but those take a lot of time… i promise it’s good! hopefully…_

His _birthday_ was soon? Viktor had already finished his fic that he wanted to post for Yuuri’s birthday before the cast went out for drinks, but Kat’s birthday was coming up soon!? He’d had in mind to write Kat a fic for his birthday – just something short, with all of his favorite tropes.

Well. Some of his favorite tropes. Viktor refused to write fics exactly how Kat liked them because Kat had this weird affinity for a mischaracterization of Yuuri that made him seem weak, unattractive, and so much less talented than the rest of them. Viktor may have a _little_ bias as a person who unrelentingly wanted to date Yuuri, and someone who knew him pretty personally, but… no one in the fandom should be able to believe that about Yuuri.

As proven by fan blogs, and the amount of people who followed his, Viktor was far from the only person who thought that Yuuri was the most beautiful and talented person on the earth, but…

But Viktor was getting carried away. He wasn’t talking about Yuuri’s birthday, he was talking about Kat’s, since that was _apparently_ coming up.

 **therealviknik:** your birthday!?!? kat!!! you didn’t tell me your birthday was coming up soon ‘(((( are you going to tell me when it is???

 **katsukiforov:** vik i never make a big deal about my birthday, it’s fine. i’m just going out with some friends this weekend, and some people from work the day of.

 **therealviknik:** i’ll tell you when my birthday is. you might not believe me but. i’ll tell you

 **katsukiforov:** why wouldn’t i believe your birthday. what if i just… give you a range? the week it’s in? i Really Shouldn’t be sharing my birthday online, vik…

 **therealviknik:** i guess that’s fine,,,

 **therealviknik:** my birthday is on christmas ;)

 **katsukiforov:** haha, just like viktor?  <3 mine is next week

 **therealviknik:** just like yuuri  <33 kat. since you already,,, shared,,, that you were doing something for your birthday, would you mind one more surprise?

 **therealviknik:** just something small!!! i promise.

 **katsukiforov:** what do you want to do, vik?

 **therealviknik:** just,,, gift you the fic i wrote for yuuri’s birthday?? that way it’s a joint birthday fic!!

 **katsukiforov:** i guess that’s okay…

 **therealviknik:** perfect!!! happy birthday!!! hope you have fun with your friends  <333

Yuri was pounding on Viktor’s door, since he’d promised to take him out to dinner, so Viktor wrapped his scarf around his neck and shoved his phone into his pocket, dashing out of the room so that he could go to dinner fast enough.

He had a fic to write when he got back. Yes, he’d told Kat that he was just going to gift him Yuuri’s fic but that _wasn’t fair_ because that was Yuuri’s fic. And while Viktor knew that it would be better to just gift that to Kat, he didn’t want to. Because he _knew_ Yuuri and even though Yuuri would never see the fic that he had written for him, it was special for Yuuri, not for Kat. So he had to come up with something new.

Something Kat would like.

Viktor wrote a short fic about them adopting new puppies together, after settling down together. He knew that Kat was obsessed with Makkachin, and so it seemed like the right thing to do. He kept it short, because he didn’t have enough time to do much extravagant, and he knew that Kat would prefer it short, anyway, since he’d not exactly done what he’d told him. It was just a short domestic fic about them being in love and that was… everything. A few years out, that was what Viktor wanted his life to be.

Yuuri’s fic was… different. It was about them getting together, kissing on set, and then going off to Yuuri’s trailer so they could keep kissing. He knew that he’d written smut about them before, but it felt weird to do for Yuuri’s birthday, so instead he kept it simple and they just fell asleep together, and fic-Viktor posted a picture of them in bed together the next morning. It was _everything_ that Viktor wanted to happen after the last episode of the season but he knew never would. He was careful not to mention any spoilers about the show (which was hard), but it was… it was what he wanted.

He posted Yuuri’s fic first, adding the note, _“for the most amazing actor on our planet. <3 he’ll never read this, but i hope he’d like it if he did”_. He didn’t gift it to Kat or mention Kat in the note, refreshing the page as he waited for Kat to finish reading once he sent him the link.

 **katsukiforov _commented_** i almost don’t want to ask but didn’t you say you were just going to gift this to me?? vik, i told you not to do anything for my birthday… cute fic, though!! hopefully there’s opportunity for that soon. they Need to kiss.

 **therealviknik _commented_** yours is coming, kat  <333 i decided that it wasn’t fair to combine them both into one. check tomorrow <3

His tumblr almost immediately sounded with a notification and Viktor laughed, fixing his tie and grabbing his wallet.

 **katsukiforov:** vik i can’t believe you i thought i told you to just gift it to me ajslkfdsa it better not be long

 **therealviknik:** i promise it’s short, kat!!! i just wanted to give something to you too  <333 just for you!! i have to go now, i’m going out with friends, but. i promise it’s not long. it’s coming tomorrow. love you <3

 **katsukiforov:** love you too. even if you’re ridiculous and extra and had to write someone who wouldn’t even tell you their birthday a birthday fic. i have to go too, anyway. looking forward to reading it  <3

Viktor smiled at the messages before tucking his phone away, ducking off to the bar. Since it was Yuuri’s party, everyone wanted to talk with Yuuri, so he spent the time that he could with him, but spent most of it with Georgi and Mila, who were more than happy to just hang out with him. It was a nice party, and Yuuri looked like he was enjoying himself, which was what mattered.

Viktor didn’t get a goodbye kiss, but he did get a drunk hug and that was… almost as good. It meant that he got to cling to Yuuri for a few seconds while he told him that he was happy he was there.

And then he got to go home and scroll through tumblr and reblog dozens of birthday edits for the man he desperately wanted to be with. It was fine. It was… fine.

The next day, he posted [Kat’s birthday fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11535060) with the note, _“I know I told you I’d just give you Yuuri’s, but I thought you’d like this better. Happy birthday, whenever it is, Kat. Love you. Thanks for supporting my fics!!”_.

 **katsukiforov _commented_** vik wtf how did you write me the fic i want most in this world without even knowing this is the fic i want most in this world i love you

 **therealviknik _commented_** i’m glad you like it, kat!! hope you have/had a good birthday.

Viktor had no idea what he started in November.

By his own birthday, the show had managed to pick up even more steam, despite the fact that there hadn’t been a new episode since the mid-season finale. He’d written more fics and gained more followers as therealviknik as well, and made no progress on Yuuri.

At least he had katsukiforov, who was amazing and hilarious and in the same position as him so didn’t care when he whined about wanting to kiss Yuuri. Not that he ever mentioned it was Yuuri.

Well, one time when he was drunk, he’d mentioned he wanted to kiss Yuuri, but Kat had just responded that he wanted to kiss Viktor, so no harm was done. He had no idea that he was actually talking to Viktor Nikiforov, who really desperately wanted to kiss Yuuri. For real.

He hadn’t been expecting the message from katsukiforov.

 **katsukiforov:** you probably don’t get notifications but… i wrote you a fic?

 **katsukiforov:** i hope it’s not awful

 **katsukiforov:** happy birthday?

 **therealviknik:** YOU WROTE ME A FIC!?

He had forgotten he’d even told Kat his birthday, so the fact that he had surprised him with the _first fic_ that he had written for the fandom? Viktor wanted to cry. Viktor might cry. This was the best birthday surprise ever. He immediately clicked through to the link, smiling at the note.

_“a/n: look, vik, i just want to put it out here from the beginning – this is the only fic i’m writing. happy birthday. thank you for making my year and listening to my boy troubles. also happy birthday to viktor nikiforov, haha. and happy holidays to everyone else <3 ty to my beta for editing this, too. he’s a good sport for reading my probably awful writing… i doubt anyone will read this, but thank you if you do?? i guess. i just… wanted to write vik a fic for all he does for the fandom?? <3 you’re amazing vik. congrats on another year done.”_

The fic wasn’t long, but it was maybe the best fic that Viktor had ever read in the fandom. It made sense that Kat would just… know what Viktor liked, after all of the time in the fandom. He did the thing where he made Yuuri seem like less than he was, but writing from Yuuri’s point of view, it almost worked. Viktor knew that Yuuri was anxious about doing well and living up to expectations, and Kat nor Viktor knew the extent of it, but… the fic was _good_.

It was like he had read Yuuri falling in love with him, featuring all of his favorite things. Featuring him loving Yuuri more than the sun and the stars and Yuuri loving him back just as much. Featuring soft kisses and passionate kisses and walking Makkachin through a park.

It was a domestic bliss that made Viktor almost _sad_ to read, because he wanted it _so badly_. Kat had written a fic of the life that Viktor wished beyond anything else he could have. He wanted sweet domestic happiness with Yuuri. He wanted to be able to tease him and kiss him and have Yuuri know it was all done out of more love than Viktor could ever put into words.

It wasn’t fair that he only got it through a fanfiction by the most amazing person he knew online. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t ever see Kat. It wasn’t fair that Kat had _no idea_ that he had just written a fic about Viktor Nikiforov that had made Viktor Nikiforov’s birthday so much _more_ than it had been before.

It wasn’t fair that Kat was a fantasy of a person and Yuuri was a fantasy of a relationship.

Well. So was Kat.

Right now.

Wait.

Look, it was crazy. It was absolutely crazy, but Viktor wanted _something_. He wanted something to show for his painful pining. He knew that being Internet married didn’t even mean that you liked each other romantically, but… honestly, he didn’t care. That was so much better than anything else.

He had to comment first, though. After Kat doing the impossible and getting the first comment on literally all of his fics, he couldn’t lose it on Kat’s.

 **therealviknik _commented_** kat i love you and i’m crying so much i never need to write a fic again this one was everything i’ve ever needed for these two. check your tumblr messages

 **katsukiforov _commented_** don’t stop writing fic because i wrote you one. happy birthday  <33 i’ll see you on tumblr

Viktor immediately switched over to tumblr once he saw that Kat had responded, grabbing his laptop because the message was going to be long, and he knew it.

 **therealviknik:** hey did you know that you wrote me my favorite fic in this entire fandom on your first try like what the fuck kat i love you so much thank you my birthday is so inconvenient and i never do anything for it since everyone’s busy with their families but kat. this fic is everything i could have asked for. it has everything i love and want for them and you know that and i can’t believe you did this for me

 **therealviknik:** so i have to demand something from you. right away. something very important. you’ve shown me the best You i have ever seen so i have to surprise you back. it’s only fair

 **therealviknik:** marry me.

 **katsukiforov:** did you just propose because i wrote you a fic

 **therealviknik:** kat are you going to marry me or not ‘(((

 **katsukiforov:** vik we practically were already married.

 **therealviknik:** why can’t you just say yessss???? for my BIRTHDAY, kat!

 **katsukiforov:** yes, vik. i’ll marry you.  <3

 **katsukiforov:** i’m glad you liked your fic...

 **therealviknik:** i am nearly the luckiest man on earth

 **katsukiforov:** nearly?

 **therealviknik:** well i can’t kiss you and my not-boyfriend is out of town so i also can’t kiss him

 **therealviknik:** i guess i can’t kiss him anyway, since we’re not dating

 **katsukiforov:** :*

 **katsukiforov:** a birthday kiss for the best husband  <3

 **therealviknik:** :o :,,,’’’) best husband  <3333 xoxoxoxo :*

He was ridiculous. He was absolutely ridiculous because he had just Internet-married a fan blog who wanted him to real-life marry the same person he wanted to marry. But he was _happy_ because Kat was something, and he was someone so sweet and…

Look, if Viktor wasn’t _Viktor Nikiforov_ , he’d have revealed to Kat who he was by now. If it didn’t run the risk of him giving away the fact that he’s so pathetic that he ran a fan blog about himself and his crush and wrote fanfiction about them? Kat would absolutely know who he was and get _at least_ a selfie a day.

For now? Viktor had to settle for screenshotting their conversation and putting it in a post.

 **therealviknik** _i got married for my birthday!!! <333 to the best man on this website who i couldn’t be in this fandom without i love him so much did you read [the fic](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/165934040647/early-mornings) he wrote me it was so good i’m still crying. thank you, kat. <3 xoxo :*_

 **katsfan** reblogged your post and added:

     @katsukiforov (bc i wouldn’t dare call you kat we all know that’s reserved for someone else ;) ;)), i told you viknik would love anything you did for his birthday, and i was fucking right. look at this. a marriage, because of a fanfic. nice job, katsuki. this was amazing, i’m crying.

 **queenofaburiedkingdom** reblogged your post and added:

     um hi excuse me what did vikiforov just become #real and approved by phichit???

**Author's Note:**

> wow now we just have to cry until they get real-married.
> 
> this is [my blog](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) (and this is [lily's](https://queenofaburiedkingdom.tumblr.com/)). come check us out!! send me prompts, talk to me, silently reblog stuff? send lily love.
> 
> thank you as always for supporting my fics jlasfdsa;; kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <3
> 
> happy birthday again to lily. good thing we're already fandom married or you might have tried to replicate this fic? ;) ;)


End file.
